


Easter Daddy

by IHaveNoLegs



Category: Phandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoLegs/pseuds/IHaveNoLegs
Summary: Phil told Dan what would happen if he made him hard in another video. (Kinda Short)





	

“Easter Daddy”, Dan says while feeding Phil one of the pastel meringues. Phil pushes Dan off him and turns off the cambra. Looking back at Dan Phil sees the shameless smirk. Walking back to Dan Phil pushes him up against the counter,” I told you what would happen if you made he hard in another video, did I not Daniel?” Phil asks pushing his half hard cock against Dan. “I’m sorry Daddy, I just couldn't help myself”, Dan says with a pouty face. “Prove how sorry you are”, Phil says while unzipping his pants.  
Dan gets down on his knees and pulls Phil’s dick out of his boxers. Taking just the tip into his mouth he began to lick and suck around it, Phil let out a small moan. Taking more of Phil in Dan sucker harder, making Phil fully hard along with Dan. Taking all of Phil in Dan relaxed his throat for Phil to thrust into. Phil began thrusting into Dan’s mouth, hitting the back of Dan’s throat. Letting out a few more moans Phil pulled out of Dan mouth and pulled him up to his feet.  
Sitting down in a chair Phil pulled Dan over his lap. “You didn't think that was it did you?” Phil asks. “I told you last time you would be punished”. Phil undoes Dan’s overalls to reveal his pastel pink pantie clad ass. “Pastel pink?” Phil questions him while running his hands up and down them. “I thought it would be fitting”, Dan says with a cheeky smile. “I’m going to give you 50. In hopes that you will learn your lesson”, Phil says taking his hands under the pastel panties to feel the soft pale skin it was hiding. Pulling the panties down around Dan’s knees,”Count”, Phil says. Smack. Dan jumps then in a quiet voice says, “One”. Smack. Letting the sting set in Dan calls out, “Two”. Smack. “Three”, Dan says letting out a low moan. By the 50th spanking Dan’s dipping precome.  
Phil runs his hands over the redenned skin making Dan whimper. Phil spreads Dan’s cheeks apart exposing his hole. Phil takes one of his fingers and drags it around Dan's hole. “Please Daddy, fuck me”, Dan begges. Phil puts three fingers in front of his mouth, “Suck Babyboy”. Dan takes the fingers into his mouth, covering them with spit. Phil removes his fingers and rubs one around Dan’s hole before slowly pushing it in. “Daddy, please”, Dan continues to beg. “Later baby”, Phil answers him pumping his first finger in and out. Listening to Dan’s moans Phil adds another one, scissoring him. Adding a third one Phil began to pump them faster. “Daddy”, Dan moans out. Phil pumps the fingers even faster making Dan rub his cock against Phil. Phil removes his fingers making Dan whine.  
Phil pulls Dan off his lap and pulls him into the living room. Tossing Dan onto the couch Phil crawls behind him. Pulling Dan down so he was laying on his stomach Phil pulls Dan’s ass cheeks apart to reveal the pink puckered hole. “God baby, you’re so hot”, Phil cooed at him before licking a stripe across his hole. Dan lets out a moan and thrusts into the couch. Phil licks around the the puckered hole then dips into it. Thrusting his tongue in and out of Dan’s hole Phil rubs himself. Removing his tongue Phil moves down and sucks hickeys onto the inside of Dan’s thighs, making him whimper. “Phil please, fuck me!”.  
Phil pulls away from Dan, ”Come here”. Dan pulls himself up from his position and turns to Phil. Phil pushes his mouth against Dan’s. He runs his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dan opens his mouth letting Phil enter. Phil pulls Dan’s body onto his lap, grabbing his cock he pulls off of Dan’s mouth to align himself with his hole. Dan grabs onto to Phil’s shoulders and slowly pushes down on his cock. Once it was all the way in Dan sat on it till he was used to the sting before he moved. Thrusting up into Dan as he rode him Phil grabbed Dan’s mouth and smashed their lips together. Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth making him thrust faster. Breaking away from the kiss Dan rode Phil harder, making them both moan. Phil grabbed Dan’s untouched cock and began stroking him. Moaning out Daddy Dan came, coating both of them with cum. Phil came inside Dan as he rode out his orgasm. Coming down from their high Dan pulled off of Phil. Beginning to pull his panties back up Phil stopped him, ”Wait”, Phil said getting up from the couch and running to his room. Phil came back with a blue pastel buttplug. “I want you to wear this for the rest of the video”. Phil spreads Dan’s cheeks and puts the buttplug in him, watching it sink in. Phil pulled Dan’s face to him and kissed his cheek before saying,”Let’s continue the video, Babyboy”.


End file.
